Investigations outlined in this application are concerned with (1) the regulation of glycosyltransferase activities, (2) the chemistry and biosynthesis of proline-rich proteins and (3) the chemistry of an ovarian cyst glycoprotein. Treatment of rats with isoproterenol (5 mg/day) causes hypertrophy and hyperplasia of the parotid glands. Concomitantly, UDPGal N-acetylglucosamine: galactosyltransferase increases several fold in specific activity. In addition, a group of proline-rich proteins (greater than 40 percent proline) increase dramatically in the parotid glands and account for over 50 percent of the total soluble protein. We propose to continue our studies in attempting to define the biological implication of increases in the galactosyltransferase activities and related increases in these novel proline-rich proteins. Other glycosyl-transferase activities will be assayed for similiar changes in specific activities. Studies on in vitro protein synthesis and isolation of the mRNA for the proline-rich proteins are planned. The ovarian cyst glycoprotein oligosaccharide side-chains have been partially characterized and we propose to continue these investigations using the release of carbohydrate side-chains by alkaline-borohydride and structural analysis of the oligosaccharides by glycosidases and GC/MS methylation analysis.